His Poem
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mau tidur pun percuma—hatinya tidak tenang dan itu hanya akan membuatnya diserang mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mungkin lebih buruk dari kenyataan. Ia bukan putus asa lagi; malah sudah kehilangannya. Dan dengan baris-baris puisi itulah, ia memuaskan semuanya. For Hana Fantasia Event.


**.**

**.**

**His Poem**

**.**

For Hana Fantasia event from **Fang and Sting Community**

Tema: Eglantine (Puisi)

**.**

_Bleach is belong to __Tite Kubo_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Ggio Vega/Suì-Fēng (Soi Fon); T, Fantasy/Tragedy _(slight Angst/Romance)_

© kazuka, december 15th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ggio menarik kursinya, membiarkan dirinya jatuh di atas itu dan pandangannya terlempar ke atas. Matanya merah—ia tidak tidur dari sekian hari yang lalu.

Mau tidur pun percuma—hatinya tidak tenang dan itu hanya akan membuatnya diserang mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mungkin lebih buruk dari kenyataan.

Ia bukan putus asa lagi; malah sudah kehilangannya.

"Tuan, anda tidak ingin apapun?" suara sopan terdengar setelah decitan pintu, seorang yang mengatakannya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak."

"Anda tidak makan dari kemarin."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sang pelayan tahu, tuannya sudah tidak lagi punya kesinkronan antara tubuh dan pikirannya. Dia terlalu sakit hati untuk hidup dengan wajar lagi.

"Kalau anda ingin sesuatu, saya siap kapanpun."

Ggio tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian—dengan sedikit sinar putih; muncullah setangkai bunga merah muda menyala.

"Tu-tuan... anda mau menggunakannya?"

Ggio menolehkan kepalanya pelan, tatapan dingin dan aura gelap langsung menyergap. "Kenapa?"

"I-itu tangkai Eglantine yang terakhir yang anda miliki, tuan... A-anda harus menggunakannya dengan bijak atau..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?" Ggio menatap bunganya sambil tersenyum. Sinis. "Aku tidak peduli jika aku mati."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ha, kau tidak perlu ikut campur," Ggio biarkan pelayan itu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Keluar."

"Tuan..."

"Keluar!" nada menaik. Pelayan itu mundur teratur. Ia adalah orang yang tunduk dan tak mungkin bisa melawan sang tuan.

Ggio tidak peduli. Perasaannya juga sudah mati dan ia hanya ingin mengakhiri nyawanya sebagaimana perasaannya terbunuh tempo hari. Ha, apa itu kehidupan kalau ia telah kehilangan tumpuan? Apa artinya perasaan kalau cintanya tak lagi berkawan?

Ia memutar-mutar tangkai bunga magis itu—warna cerahnya menyembunyikan jenis misteri tak terduga. Lima kelopaknya menawkan kharisma tersendiri. Dan lantas, ia menyeringai.

"_Ggio, ini tanaman untukmu."_

"_Um?" lelaki kecil itu menatap penasaran, penuh tanya yang antusias pada matanya. "Apa ini bunga yang diwariskan turun-temurun itu? Yang diceritakan ayah padaku waktu itu?"_

"_Benar," lelaki yang lebih tua itu membungkuk sedikit, pot bunga itu ia pindahkan ke tangan putranya. "Tunggulah sampai berbunga. Kalau berbunga nanti, kau bisa jadi raja dan pakai ini untuk kekuatanmu."_

"_Wooow~" matanya berbinar ketika pot itu telah ia timang pada tangannya. "Terima kasih, ayah!"_

"_Ya, anakku," sang ayah mengacak rambutnya penuh rasa sayang. "Tapi ingat, kau harus gunakan untuk saat-saat darurat saja. Tidak boleh sembarangan karena ini berhubungan dengan nyawamu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Hidup keturunan kita telah terikat sumpah dengan tanaman ini. Sekali kau memiliki bunganya dan kau menghabiskan kelopaknya untuk senjatamu, kau akan mati."_

Huh, masa bodoh dengan korelasi hal itu dengan akhir hidupnya. Sekali lagi, ia lebih rela mati daripada kehilangan hati.

Merasa yakin dengan semuanya, Ggio pun menarik salah satu kelopaknya.

_PIK_!

Kelopak yang barusan dicabut langsung melayang melawan logika gravitasi. Cahaya putih terang menyala di depan matanya, dan lantas menjelmakan kelopak yang tercabut itu menjadi sebuah pena bulu dan selembar kertas polos kecil.

"Kh..." Ggio menyeringai tak tertahankan—meraih kertas dan pena yang melayang di hadapannya itu. Dan tangannya mulai menari—setelah sebuah nama ia tuliskan pada bagian teratasnya.

**Tanpa berlari, serdaduku datang untukmu**

**Tusuki jantungmu, hantui pikiranmu, tampari wajah kotormu**

**Biar, biar kau sakit**

**Sebab aku ingin kau tahu hatiku yang terhimpit**

Di tempat lain—di sebuah kastil yang memperlihatkan segala kemewahan kerajaannya—terdengar jeritan mendadak. Asalnya dari ruang kerja raja yang besar dan dihiasi rak-rak buku yang menjulang.

"ARRGH!"

Dia raja. Tapi ia hanya menjerit sendirian di ruangnya sebab tak ada yang mau mendekat. Takut. Ngeri dengan keadaan yang menyerang tiba-tiba ini... sang raja mukanya memerah dan berteriak kesakitan tanpa apa-apa yang mencurigakan.

"ARRRGGGH!"

Ngilu terasa pada jantungnya. Nafasnya langsung terengah-engah, ia memegangi kepalanya dan meronta-ronta seakan ada hantu yang sedang terkekeh mendekapnya dari belakang.

Tulisan tinta hitam yang tadi Ggio tuliskan... perlahan berubah jadi merah.

"Hahahaha!" Ggio tertawa lebar. Ia senang, senang sekali!

* * *

**.**

**-::*-*::-**

**.**

* * *

"_Kau mau memasukkan kekuatan apa untuk bungamu?"_

_Laki-lai kecil menggemaskan dengan rambut hitamnya itu sedikit memiringkan kepala—ekor kepangannya tampak bergoyang sedikit. "Maksudnya?"_

"_Begini, nak," seorang yang begitu mirip dengannya itu memberikan gestur tangan agar sang putra mendekat, mendengarkan cerita di pangkuannya. "Keluarga kita punya sumpah dengan tanaman ini, kau ingat cerita ayah sebelumnya?"_

_Anggukan cepat diberikannya sebagai jawaban._

"_Kita bisa mendapatkan kekuatan di setiap kelopak bunga ini, bisa kita isi dengan kemampuan apa saja yang kita mau."_

"_Seperti yang ayah punya?"_

"_Ya, benar," ayahnya menepuk ubun-ubunnya. "Ayah mengisinya dengan kekuatan petir dan ayah bisa membunuh musuh mana saja dengan mencabut salah satu kelopaknya, dan petir raksasa akan datang untuk menghabisinya."_

"_Jadi... kalau aku punya bunga nanti, kalau kucabut satu kelopaknya, kekuatan itu akan muncul?"_

"_Tepat sekali!"_

"_Waaah! Aku akan jadi hebat, berarti! Yeaaah!"_

"_Eit, tapi ingat satu hal, nak."_

"_Apa itu ayah?"_

"_Kau harus menggunakannya sebijak mungkin. Jangan sembarangan membunuh orang dan menghabiskan kelopaknya."_

"_Kenapa...?"_

"_Kau lupa apa yang ayah katakan dulu? Karena kita sudah terikat perjanjian... maka jika kelopak ini habis... kau juga akan ikut mati."_

"_Wo... wow..."_

"_Nah, semuanya ayah serahkan padamu kelak. Mau kau isi dengan kekuatan apa bunga Eglantine ini?"_

_Dia berpikir, jari kecilnya diketuk-ketuk di dagu dan binar bola matanya bergulir mengiringi pikirannya yang juga sedang berputar._

"_Puisi!"_

"_Wah, pilihan yang bagus! Kebetulan sekali, nak—eglantine juga artinya adalah puisi."_

Ggio mendengus. Satu lembar kertas itu pun ia gumpal dan lempar sembarangan.

Satu kali padahal bisa untuk membunuh. Tapi—maaf-maaf saja. Ggio belum puas. Ia ingin menyiksa orang itu dulu beberapa kali sampai ia puas.

Sampai ia mati.

_PIK._

Satu kelopak lagi ia cabut.

**Serdaduku sekarang wujud hantu**

**Cekik nafasmu, tutup matamu**

**Dia ingin kau tahu bahwa kaulah pelaku**

**Dimasa lalu telah kau cabik hatiku**

**Ia ingin habiskan darahmu dengan tajam taringnya**

**Karena murkaku, kejam dia tak dapat ditahannya**

Si raja masih merasa lemah karena serangan mendadak tak kasat mata tadi. Dia perlahan bangkit dari meja kerjanya.

Langkahnya yang berusaha lari melambat sebentar ketika ia rasa ada hawa dingin yang menyergap tengkuknya... yang kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Takut-takut, ia menoleh.

"AAARGGHH! Tolong aku! Moster—mo-monster!" ia berlari menuju pintu. Dari situ dapat ia lihat pelayan-pelayannya tadi yang berniat menolong sekarang berlari pula ketakutan.

_BRAKK_!

Monster itu seperti kilat, ia langsung menutup pintu ruang kerja raja dan menguncinya sementara menyeringai ganas.

"A-ampun—ampuni aku..." raja itu tergopoh, lantas jatuh dan berlutut dengan gemetar. "Kau bisa ambil apapun yang kau mau... ta-tapi ampuni dan lepaskan aku..."

"GRAAAOOHH!" monster itu mengaum, tanpa ampun seperti vampir haus darah, ia terkam si raja.

* * *

**.**

**-::*-*::-**

**.**

* * *

"_Ggio!" gadis muda rambut pendek itu dengan riang menyambut seseorang yang melompati atap dan kemudian masuk ke balkonnya._

"_Heyya, Soifon," ia mendarat dengan mulus. "Aku rindu denganmu."_

"_Aku juga," Soifon mendongak dan tersenyum manis. "Eh, pipimu berdarah," ia menjulukan telunjuk—menyusur pelan gurat lurus luka yang melintang pada bagian kanan wajah Ggio._

"_Haha, hanya terkena ranting saat aku melompat-lompat ke sini."_

"_Heh, dasar kau. Memangnya kau ninja? Tidak bisakah kau hanya berjalan seperti biasa?"_

"_Kau seperti tidak tahu saja," suara Ggio merendah. Matanya mulai menyelidik teliti ke sekeliling. "Nanti kalau lewat jalan biasa, mata-mata ayahmu akan menangkapku."_

"_Yah, oke, aku mengerti," Soifon merapat ke pagar balkonnya, sedikit menghindari Ggio. "Raja sialan itu masih mengurungku di kamar, aku bosan! Aku ingin keluar!"_

_Ggio meraih pundaknya. "Biar begitu, dia ayahmu."_

"_Persetan. Dia sudah mencampakkan ibu dan memperlakukanku semaunya. Memangnya aku ini bonekanya?" dengus Soifon. "Bawalah aku bersamamu, Ggio."_

_Pemuda ini kehilangan kata-kata. Ya, oke, dia memang begitu menginginkannya tapi apa yang bisa ia jaminkan untuk masa depan Soifon jika bersamanya? Ia bukan raja, bukan pangeran. Cuma sekedar jabatan sebagai salah satu kapten perang kerajaan yang ia punyai._

_Kh, walaupun ia tahu kerajaan cuma memanfaatkan dirinya. Raja tidak suka dengan garis keturunan keluarganya—terlebih ketika dia ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan tuan putri._

"_Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak sayang lagi padaku, ya?"_

_Ggio menggeser langkahnya, merapat dan menitipkan satu kecupan singkat untuk bibir Soifon sebagai mula jawabannya._

"_Maaf, aku masih memikirkan hal itu," ia berucap setelah memisahkan diri. "Aku mau membawamu bersamaku... tapi aku masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal."_

"_Haha," Soifon tertawa masam. "Jangan anggap itu serius. Santailah. Aku tahu kau masih memikirkan banyak hal."_

"_Ya," Ggio menerawang lurus. "Ayahmu memang keras dan aku mengerti perasaanmu."_

_Cengkeraman Soifon pada tepi pagar mengerat. Ekspresi kosongnya berubah menjadi tajam. "Dia itu setan."_

"_Hei..."_

"_Rasanya aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berada dibawah kendalinya begini. Aku tidak mengerti dua hal—satu, kenapa dia bisa jadi raja, dan kenapa dia mesti jadi ayahku?!"_

"_... Kalau kau mati, kau hanya akan membuatku menderita. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama."_

"_Dia terlalu keras! Dia bisa membunuhmu juga kalau kau nekat menghadapinya!" Soifon menoleh dengan kilatan mata basahnya. "Tapi..." ia melembut, "kalau kau dibunuh... kita bisa mati bersama dan bahagia di sana, ya 'kan?"_

"_Ck, kau ini," sergah Ggio, setengah geram. "Kau ini bicara soal kematian! Tidak, tidak! Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama dan lepas dari semua ini. Jangan takut."_

"—_Oh, jadi benar ya, kau memang benar-benar ingin mati?!"_

_Keduanya menoleh horor._

_BRAAKKK_!

Ggio melemparkan semua buku-buku di mejanya ke lantai dengan geram. Kepalanya rasanya panas karena amarah, dan jikalau bisa sekalian saja meja ini ia banting.

Bunga merah muda itu masih melayang di hadapannya, memancing dirinya untuk kembali memetik satu kelopak baru.

_PIK._

Tertinggal dua.

**Kudatangkan dia kembali untukmu, tuan**

**Kau tahu seberapa menderita dia atas kau yang tiran?**

**Dia ingin kebebasan, kau berikan dia kekangan**

**Kau terlalu setan untuk sang puan**

**Biar dia buat kau jera, biar kau tahu rasanya lara**

"Hhhh... Hhhh..." raja hanya bisa terbaring lemah. Dia basah, oleh darah. Takut, khawatir, suasana dunia seakan makin mencekam untuk menghimpitnya dalam waktu-waktu peregangan nyawanya ini.

_ZZAAP—_

Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menggerakkan kepalanya untuk cari tahu, apa kehadiran yang menimbulkan suara mistis itu pertolongan—ataukah bala bencana baru?

"Ss—Ssoi—Soifon..?" ia mendesis dengan suara lemahnya.

Sosok putih melayang itu menatapnya. "Kau membuatku menderita."

"Kau mengurungku."

"Kau membuang ibu."

"Kau buat aku seperti boneka yang harus selalu menurutimu."

"Kau benci Ggio."

"Kau benci hubungan kami."

"Tidak bisakah kau buat aku bahagia sekali saja?!"

Semua teriakan itu menggema. Jadi ini bukan ilusi, eh?

Raja ingin mundur, tapi tubuhnya seperti telah dikunci mati oleh dewa kematian. Kaku dan tidak bisa ia hindari lagi.

"Nak..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ANAKMU!" geram ruh itu mendekat. "Kau tahu, matiku lebih baik daripada hidupku sebagai anakmu!"

"Hhh... Hhh..." nafasnya di ujung tenggorokan. "To-tolong maafkan aku..."

Soifon makin mendekat ke wajah ayahnya. Kilat matanya merah, aura dingin yang terasa merasuk sudah begitu terasa untuk raja yang tengah sekarat itu. "Satu kata maaf, kau kira cukup untuk sembilan belas tahun penderitaanku?!"

"Maaf... Maaf..."

"Hahahaha, kau pikir aku bodoh?!" Soifon mengikik kejam. "KAU HARUS MATI!"

* * *

**.**

**-::*-*::-**

**.**

* * *

"_Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk mendekati Soifon?" raja mendekati keduanya di balkon. Soifon takut-takut merapat, dan Ggio melindunginya dengan tangannya._

"_Sini kau!" si ayah punya lebih banyak kuasa untuk menariknya paksa._

"_Ggio!"_

"_Tuanku... tolong lepaskan dia," Ggio berusaha sopan, meskipun dalam hatinya sudah berapi-api. Ia tidak mungkin menikam secara langsung, bukan? Setidaknya usahakan negosiasi dulu._

"_Siapa yang membolehkanmu datang ke sini?! Pergi atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!"_

"_Tuan, apa tidak boleh kami bersama-sama lebih lama? Di-dia... juga butuh sedikit kebebasan?"_

"_Kebebasan katamu?! Membiarkannya bersamamu kau bilang kebebasan? Iya, bebas—jadi kau bisa menikahinya dan mengambil tahtaku."_

"_Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"_

"_Kau hanya memakai dia sebagai alatmu untuk merebut kekuasaanku."_

"_Aku tidak SERENDAH itu, Tuan. Tolong camkan itu. Saya memang ingin bersamanya dan jangan pernah kira saya haus kekuasaan seperti Tuan. Tidak, saya tidak akan bahagia dengan itu."_

"_Ayah!" Soifon berontak. Ia menarik tangannya paksa dan akhirnya punya keberanian untuk melawan. "Apa diotakmu cuma ada hal sekotor itu? Kau takut kekuasaanmu direbut? Kau hidup hanya untuk berkuasa? Hanya untuk mengendalikan putrimu semaumu?!"_

"_Aku tidak mengendalikanmu. Aku hanya membuatmu disiplin."_

"_Disiplin apa?! Kau mengurungku terus di istana tanpa alasan yang jelas—kau melarang banyak hal untuk kulakukan, kau kejam dan sekarang, kau melarangku bahagia dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuharapkan?!"_

"_Diam! Atau kubunuh pacar laknatmu itu?!" sang ayah mengeluarkan pedang dari sarung yang tersemat pada pinggangnya. Dengan gerak perlahan yang ia dramatisir ia arahkan runcingnya _katana_ itu pada Ggio._

"_Jangan pernah jelekkan Ggio seperti itu!" Soifon beranjak ke depan Ggio. Tidak, ia tidak takut akan pedang ayahnya. Apalah arti pedang kalau tekadnya untuk bebas itu lebih tajam?_

"_Minggir."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Minggir, anak bodoh."_

"_Aku tidak akan bergerak, Tuan."_

"_Berani kau pada ayahmu?!"_

"_Kau bukan ayahku. Kau setan. Ayahku yang baik telah lama mati."_

_ZRASSSHH—_

_Mata Ggio melebar. Cipratan-cipratan merah mengenai wajah dan baju putihnya._

_Darah. Ya, itu darah. Ia seakan dijemput ke sebuah jurang mimpi buruk yang paling mengerikan._

"Graaaah!" Ggio melemparkan kertas puisi yang ketiga tadi dengan geram keluar jendela. Ia sudah dibuat gila oleh kenangan yang masih segar—yang merongrong hampir semua perasaannya. Sakit, benar-benar sakit.

_PIK_.

Sihir magis terjadi lagi. Kelopak keempat Eglantine dilepas kembali oleh Ggio, menjelmakannya menjadi sebuah kertas dan pena bulu yang baru—mempersilahkannya untuk menulis bait pembunuh berikutnya lagi.

**Rasakan, rasakan semua**

**Aku ingin dunia menerkam tubuhmu yang tua**

**Kau tahu, dikejami itu tidak enak**

**Biar duniamu yang jadi hantu, berontak, agar kau kalah telak**

Sang raja mengaduh. Wajahnya yang pucat karena mulai kehabisan darah semakin ngeri saja karena rasa takutnya. Didatangi arwah putri yang baru dia bunuh adalah serangan psikologis yang membuatnya makin memburuk. Nyawanya seakan digantung—ia tidak bisa bergerak dan cuma terkapar tanpa pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_BRAKK_!

Rak buku bagian utara jatuh.

_BRAKK_! _BRAKK_! _BRAKK_!

Yang lain ikut berjatuhan pula. Sang raja berusaha merangkak, menjauh dari ruangannya yang mengamuk tanpa tahu sebab-musabab ini. Kakinya sudah nyaris tak bisa difungsikan, jantungnya sudah lemah dan tetesan darah terus emrembes dari luka-luka di leher, perut dan ujung-ujung kakinya.

"Khh... To-tolong... A-aku..."

Ia mengangkat pandangan untuk mencari-cari bala bantuan. Oh, yang ia dapatkan malah adalah halusinasi bahwa dunianya sudah bergoyang, berputar dan seakan mengecil, menjepitnya hingga ia tergolek lemah lagi—tak bisa melanjutkan rangkak kakinya.

"To-tolong..."

_BRAKK_!

Meja kerja yang ada di dekat kakinya juga rubuh. Mengejutkannya yang sudah semakin hilang kesadaran.

Menyempit, menyempit. Semuanya terlihat makin kecil dan ia merasa tak punya ruang lagi untuk leluasa.

* * *

**.**

**-::*-*::-**

**.**

* * *

Ggio melenguh. Ia yakin ia pasti terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang. Memang nyatanya ia sudah gila. Gila karena cinta, gila karena jiwanya separuh diambil, gila karena yang membunuh 'jiwa'nya adalah orang yang seharusnya menjadi 'orang tua'nya pula. Mertua.

Nafasnya naik-turun, tidak konstan. Puisi keempat telah berubah warna dan ia tersenyum puas. Ia yakin ia telah menghancurkan orang itu dengan ganas, bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya dan kemarahan Soifon yang dibawa gadis itu sampai mati.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Bunganya yang hanya tinggal satu—satu tangkai dan satu kelopak itu tampaknya mulai kehilangan aura hidupnya. Memucat pertanda akan layu.

"Kh... Maafkan aku, ayah."

Ggio tak ragu lagi untuk meraih kelopak terakhirnya—bersamaan dengan sekelebat bayangan Soifon yang muncul dipikirannya.

"Hei, sayang. Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi."

_PIK_.

**Si jubah hitam sabit raksasa, tebaskan saja yang ditanganmu**

**Puaskan, lepaskan, lampiaskan rasa hausmu**

**Bawa dia!**

Sang raja memang nyaris-nyaris tak dapat lagi membuka matanya. Namun ketika ada hawa dingin yang menyergapnya—lebih besar daripada yang tadi—ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melihat.

Ha, pilihannya salah.

Ia melihat seorang melayang dengan jubah hitam panjang dan wajah tak kelihatan, sedang menebaskan sabit pada dirinya sambil tertawa nyaring.

Raja telah _dijemput_.

"_Soifon, aku datang."_

Kepala Ggio rebah di meja. Hanya ada sisa tangkai yang mulai berubah cokelat dengan cepat dan mengering—yang tak lama kemudian, hilang seperti abu.

Tapi, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis nan damai. Ia tidak menyesal. Sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Halo, fandom Bleach, apa kabar? :D hmmmm, mungkin sudah dua tahun ya aku terakhir kali ngepost cerita di sini. Semoga fic ini bisa diterima dengan baik, ya, dan maknanya juga dapet. Apa ceritanya bisa dimengerti? Hehe, alurnya agak rumit mungkin ya? Tapi yang paling jelas, yang bercetak tebal itu adalah 'puisi pembunuh'-nya Ggio, dan paragraf yang persis di bawahnya itu menggambarkan keadaan korbannya

Aku sampe nyoret berapa macam plot ya buat fic yang ini? Hehehe abisnya aku bukan khusus menangani genre fantasi—langganan romance fluff sih lol. Dan buat panitia penyelenggara Hana Fantasia, semoga ini bisa diterima juga, ya, hihi :D

Oke, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu buat membaca, dearest fellow readers :3 coretreviewnyajugayaacoret


End file.
